SPRINKLE SPRINKLE
by cloudynoona05
Summary: "Saat aku hilang ingatan, saat kenangan tentangmu telah terhapus, aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Jadi apabila kamu khawatir di masa depan nanti aku hilang ingatan lagi, aku akan menemukanmu, dan aku akan jatuh cinta padamu lagi." -?- "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, pergi dan melepaskanmu." JINSEOB CHAMSEOB#jinseob #ahnhyungseob #parkwoojin #chamseob #guanseob


**_9 AGUSTUS 2017_**

Seorang pria manis sedang duduk jongkok dipinggiran trotoar taman kota dengan acuhnya,abai akan seragam putihnya yang mungkin akan kotor karna dia duduk sembarangan.

Memperhatikan jalanan didepannya,Sesekali mengecek ponselnya lalu merengut lucu karna tak mendapat balasan yang dia tunggu dari seseorang.

"Apa dia melupakan janjinya lagi ? Dan menduakanku dengan basket lagi ? Awas saja aku akan melaporkannya pada bibi kali ini"

Pria manis itu mendumel lucu dan kembali pada aktivitasnya memperhatikan kembali jalan yang terlihat sepi akan lalu lalang kendaraan padahal hari sudah hampir sore.

Dukk dukk dukk

Sebuah bola menggelinding kearahnya dan meluncur bebas ke jalan raya. Diikuti seorang anak kecil berponi mangkuk dibelakangnya.

Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian pria manis itu.

Anak kecil itu terlihat enggan untuk mengambil bola yang kini berada di tengah jalan raya itu. Lalu manik kelamnya ia alihkan untuk melihat pria manis tadi seperti memohon untuk diambilkan bola miliknya.

"Apa kau lihat lihat ? Menyuruhku untuk mengambilkannya ?"

Anak kecil tadi hanya mengerjap lucu membuat siapapun pasti ingin memungutnya

"Kau mau memberiku ice cream jika aku mengambilkannya ?"

Pria manis itu mendekati anak kecil itu tanpa mengubah posisi duduk jongkoknya.

Anak kecil itu sudah berkaca kaca siap menumpahkan air mata

Si pria manis yang tak tega melihat akhirnya berdiri dan menepuk" pantatnya yang kotor

"Karna ini ulang tahunku baiklah aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu"

Pria manis itu berjalan menuju jalan raya berniat mengambil bola si anak kecil yang baru saja ia temui.

Karna kondisi jalan yang sepi ia dengan ceroboh tidak memperhatikan jalanan.

TINN TINN TINN

Matanya membulat sempurna mendengar suara klakson didekatnya, dari arah kiri melaju sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan penuh,tanpa bisa ia hindari tubuhnya tertabrak mobil itu.

Tubuhnya melayang,rasa sakit langsung menyerang seluruh saraf ditubuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasa membuatnya hanya sanggup diam merasakannya tidak sanggup lagi berkata dan berteriak untuk sekedar meneriakkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Ia pasrah mungkin ini akhirnya,

Seorang pria lain melihat kejadian itu dari sebrang trotoar taman, ia menjatuhkan boneka kelinci besar yang ia bawa serta secup besar ice cream vanilla. Niatnya memberikan kejutan gagal malah ia yang mendapatkan kejutan.

Tubuhnya secara otomatis berjalan mendekati tubuh lain yang terlihat ringkih terbaring ditengah jalan dengan genangan merah disekitar tubuhnya. Memeluk tubuh yang terlihat lemah seperti tak bernyawa itu tanpa memperdulikan jika kini seragam putihnya juga ikut menjadi berwarna merah darah.

"Hey buka matamu,kumohon jangan tutup matamu"

Yang diajak bicara abai,terlalu sibuk merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sakit ditubuhnya sehingga tidak mendengar ucapan orang yang memeluknya posesif.

"Hari ini hari yang paling kau tunggu bukan?ayo kita rayakan hari ini bersama kumohon bertahanlah"

Si pria itu menciumi seluruh wajah pria manis ,membuat wajahnya yang tampan juga ikut terkena cairan merah sama seperti wajah yang ia ciumi.

Tubuhnya semakin lemah

mata yang sebelumnya masih terbuka walau menunjukan sorot rasa sakit yang luar biasa kini menutup rapat tangannya yang meremat seragam sipria tampan kini tergolek lemah, membuat si pria tampan semakin meraung-raung disela tangisannya.

Ia takut si pria manis pergi sebelum ia memperbaiki hubungannya dan sikapnya

Ia Menangis Menyesali hal hal yang selalu membuat si pria manis didekapannya ini merasakan banyak kekecewaan selama bersamanya.

Mungkin ia tidak lagi bisa melihat senyum manis penuh ketulusan dari sorot mata ini lagi. Ia akan merindukannya.

Hidupnya kini akan penuh dengan penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat sambil bergumam terus menerus disamping telinga si pria manis itu yang semakin kehilangan kesadarannya

"Kumohon jangan pergi,bunny"

- _TBC_ -

lanjut atau unpub aja ??

NEXT CHAPTER SECEPATNYA KALO RESPON BAGUS


End file.
